Ilene Chen
|image= |title=Senior Mythographer, Titan Research and Containment |species=Human |gender=Female |hair=Black |eye=Brown |nationality= |currentoccupation=Monarch mythologist |allies=Ishiro Serizawa Vivienne Graham Mark Russell Emma Russell Madison Russell Sam Coleman Rick Stanton Diane Foster Jackson Barnes Anthony Martinez Lauren Griffin Houston Brooks |enemies=Alan Jonah Ghidorah |relationships=Mei Unnamed Mother Ling Chen Her Twin Daughters |firstappearance =''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla vs. Kong'' |portrayedby=Zhang Ziyi |status = Alive}} Dr. Ilene Chen is a character introduced in the 2019 MonsterVerse film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and will reappear in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong. She is a scientist for Monarch and the twin sister of Dr. Ling Chen. Appearance Personality Ilene is very spiritual and intelligent, being very rooted in myths and legends. She also seems to have something of a rivalry with Rick Stanton. History Ilene Chen grew up with a deep-seated interest in mythology, going by the lesson her grandmother Mei taught her, "Myth is our compass." From her studies of ancient and forgotten tales, folklore, and superstitions, Ilene was able to build profiles on Titans lost to history. In May 2008, she became a third generation Monarch operative in her family, after her mother and grandmother. With her twin sister Dr. Ling, Dr. Chen would continue a family legacy of making some of mankind's greatest evolutionary discoveries in the agency. Ilene became Monarch's leading mythologist, specializing in using ancient mythology as a guide for research and recon on Titans. In 2009, Ilene and Ling received word about a group of loggers in China's Yunnan province reporting strange "singing" from the rainforest. Connecting recordings of the sounds to local myths of singing forest spirits, the sisters led Dr. Emma Russell and her team through the surrounding mountains, which led to the discovery of the roughly 12,000-year-old Temple of the Moth and a giant chrysalis containing Mothra.Operatives: Dr. Ilene Chen - Monarch Sciences. Retrieved May 7, 2019 ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters Ilene is present at Monarch's Castle Bravo base, where she witnesses Godzilla's "intimidation display." She is a member of the team that follows Godzilla to Antarctica to intercept the release of Monster Zero. Chen is aboard the [[USS Argo|USS ''Argo]] in Mexico to witness the awakening of Rodan, and the subsequent three-Titan battle before the U.S. Army detonates the Oxygen Destroyer missile, seemingly killing Godzilla. Back at Castle Bravo, Chen provides insight on the origins of Monster Zero, revealing its name as Ghidorah. When Mothra arrives at Castle Bravo to communicate with Godzilla, where she discovers that Godzilla survived the Oxygen Destroyer. She is on the submarine sent down to revive Godzilla, where she comments on depictions of Godzilla, Ghidorah, and other Titans found in an ancient underwater city, saying "they really were the first gods". Chen is seen saying goodbye to Serizawa as he departs for the final time to sacrifice himself to revive Godzilla. Chen is present in Boston to assist in the battle between Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, and Godzilla, where she is witness to Ghidorah's demise and Godzilla's crowning as the Alpha Titan. ''Godzilla vs. Kong List of appearances Films *Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Monarch - Members Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Characters Category:Godzilla vs. Kong: Characters